MetalMamemon
MetalMamemon MetalMamemon is an Android Digimon whose name and design are derived from "Metal Mamemon". It digivolved further in strength than Mamemon, who holds the alias of "Smiley Bomber". As usual, if one is deceived by its cute appearance, they will have a terrible experience. Nine-tenths of its body is mechanized, and it has the Psycho Blaster equipped to its left arm.[http://digimon.net/cat-digimon-dictionary/07-ma/metalmamemon/index.html Digimon Dictionary: MetalMamemon] Digimon Adventure: Anode/Cathode Tamer MetalMamemon is a Variable which deals damage to all enemies.Digimon Adventure 02: Anode Tamer (WSC) FAQ/Walkthrough by Sleight1 GameFAQs (2006-04-06) Retrieved on 2009-06-13. Digimon Adventure 02 MetalMamemon, Mamemon, and BigMamemon appeared in France, holding Catherine, a French DigiDestined, and her partner Floramon hostage. Greymon and Angemon fought them until the arrival of Giromon, who had originally kidnapped Catherine and Floramon. Greymon, Angemon, and Floramon digivolved to MetalGreymon, MagnaAngemon, and Kiwimon. Giromon and the Mamemon Brothers were defeated by MetalGreymon while MagnaAngemon destroyed the nearby Control Spire. Digimon Adventure 02: Tag Tamers MetalMamemon are normal enemies in Ryo's side of Darkness Server 2. MetalMamemon digivolves from Shellmon in line 45.Digimon Adventure 02: Tag Tamers FAQ by Ajora Fravashi To Bring Back Yesterday (2005-05-05) Retrieved on 2009-06-19. Digimon Tamers: Brave Tamer MetalMamemon are enemies in the Crevasse of Two Nails. The MetalMamemon card, titled "Energy Bomb", teaches a Digimon the Energy Bomb technique. Energy Bomb deals Data-type damage to all enemies.Digimon Tamers: Brave Tamer (WSC) FAQ/Walkthrough by Ajora Fravashi GameFAQs (2003-07-05) Retrieved on 2009-06-09. Digimon Xros Wars Digimon World A MetalMamemon lives in Factorial Town. He boasted that he has won 99 battles and plans to win his 100th against Your digimon, but you beat him (if you win). He then joins the city, helping Penguinmon run the curling rink. For some reason, his name is misspelled when the player challenges him to a game of curling, and when he is recruited. Another MetalMamemon is seen fighting a MetalGreymon in the game's opening video. MetalMamemon digivolves from Kabuterimon, Frigimon, Monochromon, and Ninjamon. Digimon Digital Card Battle MetalMamemon belongs to the Rare Card group. He has 1920 HP, 770 circle-attack, 570 triangle-attack, and 220 1st attack cross-attack. He doesn't have support card. Digimon World 2 MetalMamemon digivolves from Starmon, and digivolves to PrinceMamemon or SaberLeomon. He has Machine Speciality and his special attack is Energetic Bomb, which counterattack enemies. He also appears as a boss with Meramon and Centarumon and Vandar's partner with Mamemon and PrinceMamemon. At the Digimon Trading Center, you can eventually trade a NiseDrimogemon for a MetalMamemon during the third Blood Knights mission. Digimon World 3 MetalMamemon is an obtainable digivolution for all starters. To digivolve from Agumon, raise WarGreymon to Level 10. From Guilmon, raise Growlmon to Level 20 with a Defense of 100 or more. Kotemon, Bearmon, and Monmon, raise their natural Ultimates (Kyukimon, GrapLeomon, and Armormon) to Level 20 with Machine resistance ranging from 140-180 or more. Patamon digivolves the same way as Monmon, except with a Machine resistance of 140 or higher. From Renamon, raise Taomon to Level 30, and from Veemon, raise Paildramon to Level 20, and both their Machine resistances to 100 or more. MetalMamemon also digivolves to MetalGarurumon when raised to Level 40 (except Patamon, then raise to Level 50), and with a Machine resistance of 140-240 if digivolved from Guilmon, Kotemon, Kumamon, Monmon, Renamon, and Veemon. He is also available as a White Ultimate card with 24/24. Digimon World DS MetalMamemon digivolves from PlatinumSukamon, and can digivolve to PrinceMamemon. MetalMamemon also appears at the Hard Mountains. Digimon World Dawn and Dusk MetalMamemon digivolves from Tankmon, and can digivolve to PrinceMamemon. MetalMamemon can be found at Chaos Brain. Attacks *'Metal Smirk Bomb/Energetic Bomb' (Energy Bomb): Fires a blast from its Psycho Blaster that possesses tremendous destructive force which is able to reliably bring down the opponent. *'Magnet Beam' *'Metal Claw' Variations / Subspecies * MetalMamemon X MetalMamemon X MetalMamemon X is a MetalMamemon who has been affected by the X-Antibody. Attacks *'Energy Laser Bomb' *'Magnet Beam' Variations / Subspecies * MetalMamemon Notes and References Category:Ultimate Digimon Category:Data Digimon Category:Android Digimon Category:Metal Empire Digimon Category:Cyborg Digimon Category:Digimon species